Odd And Yumi
by Koneko-07
Summary: Odd has been in love with yumi sice they were 15.now seventeen yumi is heartbroken because she loves Ulrich and he is with sissi. She then starts to have feelings for Odd but what happens when they are together and Ulrich gets jealous? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Odd and Yumi

Chapter One

Yumi wasn't much the same since the day she saw Ulrich kissing Sissi in the back of the High School.(Note: They are 17 in this story.just so you know.) She didn't tell him about this but Jeremie and Odd knew. Ulrich and Sissi were together and it didn't make her happy because she loved Ulrich or did. She didn't know what she felt for him anymore but she did know there was no chance for them anymore.

Since then she usually kept to herself and went home straight after school so she wouldn't have to talk or see Ulrich. Neither Odd or Jeremie could get her to come out much. Then one day after trying to get her to come out Odd just went in without knocking and said "Yumi you can't stay locked up all the time you need to see something other than these walls."

"Who said you could come in?" she yelled

"Come on.A walk will do you some good."he said ignoring her and grabbing her hand to pull her out of the house and outside.

He didn't let go untill they were about a block away from her house. Odd had been in love with Yumi since they were 15 and didn't like to see her depressed.

"I'm out. Are you happy now?" she said and then turned to go back home but Odd grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Let's go take a walk at the park for a while.You'll feel much better after you had some time away from your room."

"Fine." and they started to walk down the street to the park. They did'nt talk untill they got there and found a bench to sit on.

"So are you glad you came out now?" Odd asked "You haven't gone out the past few weeks."

"I guess so but it's not like you were going to leave me alone anyways."

"Well you right there.But i'm just wondering,is the fact that Ulrich and Sissi are together is why you've been locked in your room almost everyday?"

Yumi didn't respond. She just stayed silent looking ahead at an older couple walking hand in hand.

"You still love Ulrich don't you?"

"yes......No.I don't know anymore. Since I saw him kissing Sissi and them now being together I just lost hope of me ever being with him." she said

"Don't let it get you down. You'll be able to find someone else." Odd said hoping it would be him.

"I hope you right Odd."

They were silent once more untill Odd, wanting to do this from a while, leaned over and kissed Yumi on the lips. To his suprise she didn't pull back but instead wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. The kiss lasted a few moments before they pulled away. Yumi was blushing and she could,for some reason, feel butterflies in her stomach. Odd meanwhile was wondering why he had done that.

'i shouldn't have done that but i just couldn't help myself' he thought 'but why did Yumi kiss me back?' even Yumi didn't know why. After a moment Yumi got up and said "I should probably get back home it's getting late." and she started to head back up the street to her home. Odd still sat there not moving for a minute the too got up and left for home. All that night all he could think about was Yumi like on most nights. He was wondering by morning whether he should tell her but the pushed that idea aside and decided to wait untill he knew if Yumi would love him back.

My first fanfic so far here so please tell me what you think i'll have the next chapter up soon. thank you.

-Koneko


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like the first chapter.I just love writing but i needed someone other than my friends to read a bit of what I write. Please review. Thank you.

-Koneko

Chapter two

Odd invited Yumi to the movies that weekend and thankfully she accepted.Since they're they talked Yumi seemed to be going out more and no longer stayed in her room as much.Every once in a while she would get butterflies when she was with Odd but still didn't know why.She didn't care anymore that Ulrich was with Sissi but she did care that they all saw less of him than usual because he was always with Sissi.They hardly spoke and didn't seem to notice each other half the time.

Anyways Yumi went with Odd to the movies on Saturday night.They were watching the movie "The Forgotten"(I just saw that one so it was the first one that came to my mind).They both enjoyed the movievery much and afterwards they took a short walk around the park before going home.

"That was a cool movie huh Yumi?" Odd said.

"Yeah it was cool.But I don't know how those people got sucked into the air like that."she said.

"I bet it was a giant vaccum cleaner."Odd said laughing (that was my friends idea)

"I doubt it. But if it was it would have gotten everything else instead of one person at a time."

"Maybe,"he said "So what did you do when you were locked in your room all that time?If I can ask."

"Nothing really.Just mostly reading and writing things." she answered

"Like what?"

"Just thoughts and feelings."

"Poetry?" he asked

"Yeah I guess you can say that."Yumi said

"you think I can read some of it sometime?"

"Sure.I'll bring you one of them on Monday to school.But most of my poems aren't really good though."

"Maybe for you.Well we better get home." and they left the park. Before Yumi went inside her house Odd gave her a small kiss on the cheek then left.(How cute!-)

On Monday morning Yumi gave Odd one of her poems to read this is how it goes:

Spinning

Life is like a spinning circle

it may stop when somthing bad happens

but it will go on, it's not the end.

Life is tough and it's sometimes rough

but there's no need for bloody knives,

split veins and dead bodies.

Keep going be strong and don't give up.

Life keeps going and you'll

keep on living.

It doesn't end just by something bad.

Keep living, life keeps spinning.

(just so you know I wrote this poem for a class assignment. i'm really good at poems.)

"This is good Yumi." Odd told her

"Really?I didn't think it was so good."

"it's cool."

"Hey Odd, Yumi we're going to be late for class." they turned around and saw Jeremie running to class and they followed him.

Odd once again asked Yumi out on Friday afternoon.They had a quiet picnic at the park. Yumi read some of her poems for Odd and he listened dreamily to her voice,That of course wasn't the only date they had.They went out alot the next few months and their dates always ended with a sweet kiss.

Well there's the second chapter. I do hope you like the story so far. Please review.Thank you.

- Koneko


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"I think you should tell her that you love her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I doubt it. You've been dating the past two months and you've both gotten pretty close."

"I know but I still don't think she does."

Odd and Jeremie were talking on whether he should tell Yumi her loves her or not.He didn't want to tell her because he thinks she still loves Ulrich.

"Do you think she still loves him?" Odd said

"I don't think so. He's bbe with Sissi al this time she's sure to forget him by now."Jeremie responded.

"What if she does?"

"Stop worrying so much about that.Show her you love her that way you won't have to exactly tell her yourself.If she feels the same way then you'll know."

"How?" he asked

"Trust me you just will."

Meanwhile Yumi and Aelita were at Yumi's house having a somewhat similar conversation. (Aelita was materialized around a year ago)Yumi in the past few months had fallen in love with Odd.Though she doubted he felt the same way.

"If you really love him then you should tell him Yumi." Aelita said.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Of course he does.I'm sure of it." Both Aelita and Jeremie knew the two were in love but wouldn't tell each other and of course they wouldn't say anything.

"I don't know. I think still feel something I shouldn't for Ulrich." Yumi said

"Well then,"Aelita said sighing"you should wait a bit to be sure then tell him.but i'm sure he feels the same."

"Your probably right.So where's Jeremie taking you tonight?" Yumi asked

"I'm not sure.He wouldn't tell me."

"Must be something good then."

(yes Jeremie and Aelita are dating.in case you were wondering.)

Odd was out buying some roses for Yumi.He planned to leave them at her door and not tell her they were from him. He planned to show her someone loved her without actually telling her it was him(weird yeah,but still a sweet thought don't you think).After a while he found two of the most beautiful red roses you've ever seen. After getting them he walked to her house.

He layed them carfully at the front of her door,knocked,then hid behind the corner of the house so she wouldn't see him.

Yumi was inside talking to Aelita still when she heard a knock on her door. when she opened the door she found that no one was ther but when she looked down she found the two roses Odd had left.She picked them up carefully and looked around but no one was there and there was no note.So she went inside.

"Those are beautiful.Who gave them to you Yumi?" Aelita asked when she saw the roses in Yumis hand.

"I don't know they were just there in front of the door."

"I wonder who they're from." she said. Behind Yumi, Odd was there at the window making sure she found the roses. When he saw Aelita looking at him over Yumi's shoulder he put a finger to his lip so she wouldn't say anything. Aelita knew then that the person who left the roses was of course Odd.

'How sweet.' she thought

After that Odd kept leaving a rose at Yumi's door every morning and each time Yumi had no idea who they could be from because there was never a note. Soon,Odd planed,he would tell Yumi who the roses were from and that he loved her.

Yumi on the other hand to get a bit more of Odd's attention, which there was no need of,of course, stuck a poem in his notebook almost each day.But of course she signed it and Odd was beginning to think she knew,And that she possibly did feel something for him.

Finally i have finished typing this chapter.It took me an hour or so do finish it because i had lost the file. Well i'm hoping that you are enjoying my story so far. But i guess if you've read this far then you do.Thank you. And please review.

-Koneko


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A few weeks had passed and every morning there was a rose waiting for her at her door. She longend to know who they were from.Odd of course never left any clue it was him but every morning at school he saw her with the rose he left for her that morning.After a while Odd thought it was time to finally tell Yumi that her loved her because now he was almost certain that she felt somthing for him.

So one afternoon he left another rose for her this time with a note.Again he left it in front of her door,knocked then hid at the corner of the house.Yumi answered the door and picked up the rose along with its note and went inside.When she got inside she read the note and it said:

'Please meet me at the park tonight at 6:30'

It wasn't signed.

"I wonder who keeps leaving these roses for me." she said "I guess i'll find out tonight"

She looked at the clock it read 3:42."I guess i'll have to wait a while then." she said then went upstairs to the living room.Her and Aelita were doing homework together this afternoon.

"Who was at the door Yumi?" she asked when Yumi came back.

"No one. but my secret admirer left another rose for me and a note this time."she handed the note to Aleita to read.

Aelita read it then asked"So are you going to meet him tonight?"

"I guess so.I've been wondering who keeps leaving these roses."Yumi said "But what will I say when I meet him tonight,you know i love Odd."

'If only you knew it was him leaving the roses' aelita thought to herself

"I think you might be suprised when you find out who it is."Aleita said to Yumi "But lets not worry about that now you got around two hours to wait and we have to finish our homework."

Then both continued to finish their homework but Yumi felt that Aelita knows more about this person that she's not saying.

"So then your telling her tonight?"Jeremie asked. Odd and him we're talking in jeremie's room.

"Yup.I figure the sooner i tell her the better.and things are going so well between us latley i figured it was time." he said

"Well good luck then.What time are you meeting her?"

"6:30. he said then looked at his watch."Which leaves me only about half an hour. I'll see you later Jeremie."

"Bye Odd." he said as Odd ran out of the house.What Odd didn't know was that Jeremie and Aelita planned to go to the park and hid behind the trees as they talked.Just to see if everything went okay.

Yumi was waiting at a bench for her mystery person to arrive. She saw many pass by but none were the one she was waiting for.A few minutes later an arm went around Yumi with a rose in hand.She turned around and saw Odd behind her smiling.

"Odd? What are you doing here?"she said suprised

"I told you to meet me here so i guess i have to be too." he responded.

"You mean your the one who's been leaving those roses for me?"

"Yes. I love you Yumi.I just didn't know how to tell you before." he said putting the rose in her hand.

Yumi looked at the rose in her hand then at Odd. Then kissing him on the cheek she said"I love you too Odd."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him for a kiss.

"Shh Jeremie!" Aelita said"I can't hear what they're saying.

"What it wasn't my fault that rock was there" he said

Aelita put a finger to her lip"Shh!" then turned around to see Odd and Yumi kissing.

"Looks like everything went ok." Jeremie said kneeling next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"A happy ending for them after all." she said

At least that's what they thought now.

Well I hope you liked this chapter.I'll be starting on the next chapter just a soon as i finish adding this one. So it should be up today or tomorrow.Please review.Thank You.

-Koneko


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ulrich seemed to have just dispeared the past months since he'd beend with Sissi.This she made sure of. He had no clue of what was going on with his friends anymore.He had been at the park that same day and for some reason seeing Odd and Yumi kissing made him somewhat jealous.

He had never felt anything but friendship for Yumi but seeing her with Odd just made him feel weird inside with much jealousy.The next day in school he looked for Odd early in the morning.He found him putting his books away in his locker.

"Hey Odd." he said

"Hey Ulrich.Long time no see." he said still putting his books away.

"Yeah i know. so how has everything been lately?Anything i should know?" Ulrich asked

"Nothing really."he answered

"How's Yumi?"

"Ok...Why?" this time he turned to look at him

"No reason really.I just saw you two together yesterday."

"Well yeah she's my girlfriend."

"Really?Since when?" he asked a bit of jealousy was forming inside him now.

"I just asked her yesterday."

"K.Well i'll see you later." he said and left

'Dating!How did that happen?' Ulrich thought as he left'He can't be dating her...Wait! why do i care? i have my own girlfriend.I shouldn't be jealous of them together but still why am i?'

(jealousy... such a hate full little thing)

"well that was weird conversation."Odd said to himself "I wonder why he cares about how Yumi is now."

It seemed that trouble would be rising in the next month.Ulrich got jealous every time he saw them together.He didn't know why he was jealous all of a sudden.He never really liked Yumi in that way before or that's what he thought.he knew Yumi had loved him but now it didn't matter she loved Odd and they were happy together.

"Somebody getting jealous?" jeremie said one day when he saw Ulrich staring at Odd and Yumi together.

"What?No.I just....." He said

"Aha.Your jealous admit it."

"I am not."

"Have it your way." Jeremie the left him on his own.

Of course there was no denying that he was jealous no matter how many times he said he didn't. He knew there had to be a way to seperate them so he could have Yumi for himself.girlfriend or no girlfriend.

Well that's the end of that chapter a little short though but oh well.Can't wait to see what he'll do.even i don't know yet. well i hope you liked this chapter the next on will be up soon.please review.Thank You.

-Koneko


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ulrich got more and more jealous every time he saw them together and this is something Sissi seemed to notice.Which didn't make her too happy.She now belived that Yumi was trying to steal Ulrich from her and she was going to try keeping him away from her no matter what she had to do.

This got a bit worse the day they we're acting out parts from the famous play "Romeo and Juliet" in English class. Yumi was Juliet and Ulrich of course was Romeo.

(just so this doesn't get boring i'm skipping a little ahead to the problem)

Ulrich:'I take thee at thy word.call me but love and i'll be new baptized;henceforth i never will be romeo'

Yumi:'what man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night?'

Ulrich:'by a name i know not how to tell thee'

Then he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips.At that instant Odds pencil somehow broke into two pieces and Sissi was starting to boil with anger.The teacher(don't have a name for him yet)after they finished said"Very good.Lovely acting.You may now sit down."

They returned to their seats and that was that untill of course afterclass.

'Why the hell did he kiss her for'Odd thought to himself after class 'I think he's up to something.'

Ulrich didn't seem to care about the evil glaces that both Odd and Sissi shot him all during class.Yumi on the other hand stayed quiet all during class and didn't bother to even look at Odd or Ulrich.

Ulrich started hanging around Yumi and the others more often now and Sissi wasn't happy about this.She and Yumi had an argument about this one day afterschool.

"Hey why are you trying to steal Ulrich from me." she said to Yumi

"What!?Are you crazy?I'm not trying to steal him from you.In case you haven't noticed i have my own boyfriend i don't need him."Yumi said

"I don't care keep your hands away from him." she said then left angrily to go find Ulrich.

Odd and Ulrich were having a bit of an argument themselves."I want you to stop hitting on my girl." Odd said

"If anyone has to keep away from Yumi it's you." Ulrich said

"Why should i? Yumi's my girlfriend and i want you to keep away from her."

"And what if i don't you f...." he was cut short because Odd just hit him hard in the face with his fist.Ulrich recovered and pushed Odd so hard he fell to the ground.then he got on him and started to hit him.they rolled around the ground hitting each other. but it didn't last too long because the teachers came and pulled the two apart.

Odd got a black eye and a sprained arm from hitting himself on a rock or something when Ulrich pushed him to the ground.Ulrich got a black eye as well as a bloody nose.

"You shouldn't have been fighting with him." Yumi said when he came over to her house and told her what had happened.

"Well it was his fault.He seems to like you now that we're dating."he said as she handed him a bag of ice to put on his eye.

"Don't worry about him.I've forgotten him and i love you Odd."

"I love you too Yumi." and he gave her a quck kiss on the lips.They were both silent for a moment then the phone rang and Yumi got up to answer it.She came back a few minutes later looking rather nervous.

"Who was on the phone?"Odd asked with the bag of ice still on his eye.

"Um nobody." she answered

"You don't look so well.Are you okay Yumi?"He asked.

"Yes i'm fine." she responded looking at the floor.

"Ok.Well i have to get home.i'll call you later." he got up kissed her on the cheek and left.

'What the heck does he want to talk about and why did i agree to meet him later anyways.' she thought when Odd had left.Ulrich had called her saying he wanted to talk.He said it was important.She really didn't want to talk to him but he wouldn't let her hang up.So she agreed to meet him later before dinner near the park.

Chapter six finally done.Well i'm glad you all like my story so far.The next chapter will be up soon.Please review.Thank You.

-Koneko


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Yumi met Ulrich at the park as soon as Odd had left her house.Though she didn't know what he would want to talk to her about.When she got there he was already there waiting for her. Right when she got there she asked him "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really"Ulrich said "Just i can't stand to see you around Odd."

"Too bad." she said "You didn't care about me before because you were with Sissi.but now that i'm with Odd you seem to care.I love him.i'm not leaving him for you."

"I didn't expect you would." he said "but i do love you Yumi and i wish you'd give me a chance."

"There's no chance for us.Maybe there would have been if you hadn't been with Sissi in the first place.But it's too late now."

"Are you sure?"he said he grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips. Yumi pulled herself free from him and slapped him saying "don't ever do that again.i don't want to cause any more problems with you and Odd.i'll accept you as a friend and nothing more."

Then she started to leave back to her house behind her Ulrich was saying "One day he'll dump you and don't come crying to me when he does."

"Like i would."she yelled back.She would have been glad to be with Ulrich before if she hadn't fallen in love with Odd but that was only if he hadn't been with Sissi.It didn't really matter to her anymore.She loved him once but he paid her no attention.But now that she found someone he did and she didn't love him anymore.As sorry as she was Odd was the only guy for her now.

A few months passed and Yumi's birthday arrived. Ulrich seemed to have just disappeared after that day at the park.They rarley saw him but they did he was usually on his own or with Sissi.He didn't speak to them unless he had to but other than that he was gone.

Yumi woke up pretty early that morning.She found a dozen roses in her room and a neatly wrapped present.She got up and looked at the roses there was a note stuck in the front.It read:'My dearest love.happy birthday.- Odd.'

'How sweet.' she thought. She picked up the present it was from her parents.She unwrapped it carefully.it was a garnet colored diary.She smiled and put it on her dresser as she got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

Later in the afternoon she went to the park to meet Odd, Jeremie and Aelita.When she got there Odd put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you get the flowers this morning?" he asked

"yes they were beautiful.Thanks." she said

Over at the table Jeremie and Aelita were lighting the candles on a birthday cake.They sung happy birthday to her and she blew out the candles.They ate cake and ice cream then each handed her a present.From Jeremie she got the book _Ender's Game_ by Orson Scott Card one of her favorite books(and a really good one too) and the second book _Speaker For the Dead_ from Aelita.

From Odd she got a book of poem,a booklike note book and a gold pen for her own poetry.She thanked them for the gifts then they all took a walk around the park for a while before going home as it was getting late.She went to sleep happily now that she was eighteen and they would soon all graduate from highschool in a month or so then be off for college.

Her and Odd had been together almost a year and she felt she loved him more now than she did before.What happened two days after you can just imagine after they've been together this long and they both loved each other very much.

* * *

Seventh chapter completed.The next one will be up possibly by tomorrow depending on how much homework i get.I hope you liked this chapter.please review.thank you.

-Koneko


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Graduation day was tomorrow and Yumi was fixing up her cap and gown.She'd be off to college in two months.It was thursday night and as she finished fixing everthing for tomorrow she thought of the things that happened that past year and that same month,May.

That month Jeremie and Aelita had gotten engaged and were planning a wedding for that summer in June.She was going to go with Aelita to find a wedding dress on Saturday and Odd was helping Jeremie find a suit.She was to meet them all tomorrow in front of the auditorium for the graduation ceremony early in the morning.

Friday Morning:

Odd was sitting on the steps of the auditorium

with Jeremie as they waited for the girls to arrive.

"So are you going to ask her after the ceremony today then?" asked Jeremie

"Yup.Before we go to the graduation ceremony."Odd responded "I just hope she says yes"

"I'm sure she will" jeremie said

they said no more because Aelita and Yumi had just arrived.They were all dressed in their caps and gowns waiting to be called inside.A few minutes later they were called inside and the ceremony was to begin as soon as everyone was seated.

They waited on the stage as one by one each student was called to recive their diploma and stand on the other side of the stage.As soon as everyone was called the school song was sung then they all threw up their caps into the air and ran outside.

Odd took Yumi to the other side of the auditorium while Jeremie and Aelita went to say congradulations to the rest of their friends.

"So what did you want to talk about?"Yumi said when they got to the other side.

"This." and Odd got to one knee and held out a white box with a dimond ring inside.

"Yumi will you marry me?" he said

* * *

Well that's pretty much the end of this chapter.Pretty short huh.Well i hope you liked it.I am thinking of writing a second part to this story like after the weddings and stuff but i'm not sure.It's all up to you if you would like me to continue.So please review and tell me what you think.Thank you.

-Koneko


	9. Chapter 9 Five years after

Chapter Nine

"So what did you want to talk about?"Yumi said when they got to the other side.

"This." and Odd got to one knee and held out a white box with a dimond ring inside.

"Yumi will you marry me?" he said. Yumi just looked at him and the ring not knowing what to say.She didn't quite know if she was ready for this yet.She was already planning to be a lawyer and would be starting school in the fall.Was she really ready for a wedding so early?

Odd as if reading her thoughts said "It's okay.You don't have to answer now.I know your not ready yet." he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger "I'll wait for you as long as you want me to."

"Thank you Odd." she said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at her and took her hand in his once more.

"come on.Jeremie and Aelita will be wondering where we are.We still have to go home and get dressed for the party tonight." Odd said. Then the two of the walked back to the from of the auditorium where Jeremie and Aelita were waiting for them.

XXXXXX FIVE YEARS LATER XXXXX

Yumi was in her office looking for a folder on one of her clients case.It was five years since Odd had proposed to her and she still wore the ring. She had graduated from law school almost a year ago and her job seemed to have started as soon as she got out. In less than a year she had managed to make herself one of the best lawyers in the city(sorry i don't got a name for the city she lives in.I would appreciate the help with that).

Yumi finally found the folder she was looking for under her desk.

"Now I wonder how it got there?" she said

"It's a wonder you find anything in that mess you call an office." Aelita said coming into the office and putting a folder on her desk. Aelita and her worked together and was also a lawyer.

"Well with all the cases coming in there so little space to put everything." Yumi said

"What case did you get now?" she asked

"Something about a girl named Angel who was abandoned by her family.Well except her grandmother.She cared for her and left her everything from the money to the house she lived in and the apartments she owned"

"So then what's the problem?"

"The Will some how disappeared and they kicked her out of the house leaving her with pretty much no money or a place to go. I'm suppose to find a way to prove that her grandmother left her everything.But so far it's not so easy to prove without the Will." she said

"Have you tried talking to the attorney who helped make the Will?" Aelita asked

"Yes but he hasn't been seen since the grandmother died." Yumi sighed "This is one tough case"

"you'll get through it. You usually do." Aelita said "Well I have to go pick up Emily from daycare.I'll see you later."

"Bye Aelita" she said.

Emily was Aelita and Jeremie's one year old daughter.She'd be two next month. Yes Jeremie and Aelita had gotten married the summer after school ended and they seemed to be very happy together. Her and Odd on the other hand still hadn't gotten married yet. She hadn't been ready to get married yet but now since her career was going so well she thought she couldn't hold the wedding off any longer. Maybe this year would be the year they got married.Who knows?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Odd looked silently out the window of his office. He was deep in though he didn't notice Jeremie come in.

"Hey Odd. Want to go get some lunch?" he asked

"Sure.Why not?" he responded.He got up and the two walked down the street to the nearest fast food place.

Him and Jeremie owned a sort of computer business.They made games and helped people with their computer problems.It took them a while to get the business started but now it was pretty successful.Him and Jeremie got some hamburgers and took them back to the office to eat.Most of the workers were on a lunch break so it was pretty quiet.

"So what have you been thinking about lately?Your always staring out your window anddon't notice if someone hits you on the head." Jeremie said

"I've just been thinking alot of Yumi and me lately.It's been five years and we're still not married.I don't see much of her anymore since she's got all her cases to deal with. I'm beginning to wonder if this will ever work out." Odd said

"It will Odd.Just give her a little more time. Who knows maybe this year will be the year." Jeremie said

"I hope so."

XXXXXXXXX Back at Yumi and Aelita's office XXXXXXXXXXX

Yumi had went out of her office to get a quick before getting back sorting some of her files. When she came back she found that Aelita had still not returned. She went in to her office and found a man sitting in front of her desk. The man turned around.

"Hey Yumi.It's been a while since the last time I saw you." he said smiling.

* * *

Well there's that chapter.Sorry it took so long but i've been working on another fanfic latley.It's about INUYASHA. It's called SHADOW ROSE MIXUPS. Please read it if you can ok. I really want to know how it is. Well i'm going to try to post up the next chapter soon.But it probably won't be up untill next week since Halloween is on Sunday and i'm having a party. Well please review.Thank you.

----Koneko

DIA DE LOS MUERTOS---- November 2nd.


	10. Chapter 10 An old friend returns

Chapter Ten

Yumi had went out of her office to get a quick lunch before getting back sorting some of her files. When she came back she found that Aelita had still not returned. She went in to her office and found a man sitting in front of her desk. The man turned around.

"Hey Yumi.It's been a while since the last time I saw you." he said smiling.

"Ulrich.What are you doing here?" she said

"Just came to say hi and see how you've been doing the past five years." Ulrich said

"Well i'm doing fine.How have you been?We haven't seen you since after graduation." Yumi said

"I've been busy.So how is everyone?" he asked

"Everyone's fine." she responded

"Good.So are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not really.Why?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner.We've got a little catching up to do." he said

"I'm not sure Ulrich." Yumi said

" You can bring Odd if you want.Well here's my number.Call me if you decide to come." he handed her a paper with his number on it. "I'll see you later." and he left the office.

Yumi looked down at the paper he had just given her.Should she tell Odd she saw him today?she wondered. Should she go out with him tonight? Her thoughts were disturbed by Aelita who had just came back.

"Hey Yumi.I just saw Ulrich coming out of the office." Aelita said

"Yeah he was here a few minutes ago." Yumi said

"What did he want?" she asked

"Just to see how everyone's been doing......and to ask me out to dinner tonight."

"Are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't think Odd would like it if I did."

"Then bring him along with you.I'm sure Ulrich is still with Sissi so he'll probanly bring her with him." Aelita said

"Like I really want to see her again." Yumi said

"It's been five years. Maybe she's changed." she said

"Maybe she hasn't.Well i'll call Odd and see what he thinks."

Yumi went to her phone and started dialing Odd's office number.

XXXXX At Odd's Office XXXXX

Odd heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Hey Yumi." he said. He and Yumi talked a few minutes then before they hung up he said "I don't know do you really want to see him again."

"It's been five years.Let the past stay in the past." she said

"Ok.Call him and see what time he wants us to meet him."

"Thanks Odd.I love you.Bye." Yumi said

"Love you too.Bye." he said and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Jeremie asked as he came into the office hearing the last few words of the conversation.

"Yumi said Ulrich came to her office to ask her out to dinner." Odd said

"Are you letting her go?" Jeremie asked

"I guess.But she wants me to come with her."

"You should go. It would be great to remember old times wouldn't it." Jeremie said

"Probably. But why would he come back after five years just for that.I think he's up to something." Odd said

"Well you won't know unless you go."

"Good point."

* * *

Well I hope you like this chapter and how the story is going now. Haven't got much to say.If your wondering what DIA DE LOS MUERTOS is it means Day of the dead. A kind of mexican tradition where we honor the deceased. It's on November 2nd. Well please review and tell me what you think.Thank you. 

---- Koneko


	11. Chapter 11 Dinner

**Chapter Eleven**

"Do I really have to go Yumi?" Odd asked as they were getting ready to meet Ulrich for dinner.

"Yes, you do have to go. So stop complaining already." Yumi said as she put her earings on.

"I don't really want to see now." Odd said

"It was five years ago.We're going to have to forget about that. It's just dinner." Yumi said "Just pretend you actually like him. At least for tonight."

"Fine. But no flirting." he said

"Okay. the same goes for you." she said.

The two finished getting ready and headed to the restaurant where Ulrich said he'd meet them. The restaurant was called _The Rose Garden_. It was pretty big and was decorated of course with roses. The walls were red and gold. And there was a beautifull fountain in one corner at the end of the room. Ulrich was sitting in one of the tables near the fountain for them.

"I didn't think you two would come.But i'm glad you did." Ulrich said as they arrived and sat down at the table. "Nice to see you again Odd."

Odd didn't really want to say anything but Yumi kicked him in the leg. "Ow. Um.... nice to see too Ulrich." Odd said as he rubbed his leg and looked at Yumi.

"So how have you two been the past years?" Ulrich asked

"Me and Jeremie own a computer company now." Odd said

"Yeah, I think I heard about that. So how is Jeremie doing?" Ulrich asked

"Same as usual. Messing around with computer stuff and talking with Aelita." he answered

"They're still together?"

"Yeah. They got married the summer after school was over. They have a one year old daughter named Emily." Yumi said

"Wow. Five years is a long time to be away. I have to remember to drop by and say hi to them while i'm here." Ulrich said

"So what have you been doing the past five years, Ulrich. After school ended no one really heard from you anymore." Odd asked

"I've been travleing around the world with Sissi and her modeling career. I own the modeling company so i've been really busy the past few years." Ulrich answered

"Sounds fun. So how is Sissi doing?" Yumi asked

"Lately, hysterical. I think she's finally gone crazy. She obsesses over her weight alot and how she looks. Plastic surgery can only do so much." Ulrich said

"Glad to see she's still the same." Odd said laughing abit. "So where is she now?"

"Home, visiting her parents I guess. Last time she saw them was around three years ago." Ulrich said "So what have you done the past years Yumi?"

"I graduated law school about a year ago. Me and Aelita have our own law firm." Yumi answered

"Yeah, I saw that the other day. Looks great."

"Thanks."

The rest of the night seemed to go by quickly and ended without any arguments. Even Odd had to admit it was great to see his old friend again whether he like him or not. They all did have a fun night. Ulrich walked back to his apartment down the street from his restaurant thinking to himself.

"So they still haven't gotten married yet. Looks like I still have a chance. If only I could find a way to seperate those two for good now."

Ulrich reached his apartment and looked for his keys in his jacket. He found them in his pants pockets and unlocked the door. There was a women with long black hair sitting on his couch with a magazine in her hands, reading, near the door.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." Ulrich said to her.

"I tried to but I couldn't sleep so I thought i'd wait up for you." she said getting up and kissing him on the cheek. "You did take a while to get back from work."

"I was busy with some papers." he said to her "Sissi, why don't you drink some tea and try getting back to sleep."

"Okay. We can talk in the morning." Sissi said as she walked to a door at the other end of the room and disappeared behind it.

'If it wasn't for Koji, i would have left her after graduation.' he thought.

Koji was his now four year old son. Or at least it's what Sissi told him. He never believed the child was his but he stayed with her anyways.Unfortuantly he never got a blood test on the kid to know for sure if it really was his.They weren't married though because he didn't love her. He loved Yumi but she was with Odd and for the moment there wasn't much he could do.

XXXX Morning XXXX

Yumi woke up early the next morning. A little before seven and got out of be carefully so she wouldn't wake Odd who was peacfully snoring on the other side of the bed. She went into her closet to find something to wear beforing taking a shower. She didn't have work today so she would be going shopping with Aelita later in the afternoon. As soon as she was done showering and got dressed, she went into the kitchen to fix breakfast for her and Odd.

Odd woke up a few minutes after nine and went straight to the kitchen for breakfast. Yumi was just finishing up hers when Odd came in.

"Morning Yumi." he said yawning.

"Good morning Odd." she said picking up her plate and putting it in the sink. "Do you want me to serve you breakfast?"

"Sure." he said.

Yumi got a plate from one of the kitchen cabinets and served Odd his breakfast of eggs,bacon and toast.

"Thanks." Odd said as Yumi gave him the plate. "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm going shopping downtown with Aelita. I'll probably be back around six." Yumi said

"Well have fun. I have to get to work later and finish up some papers." Odd said

"Then I guess i'll see you later. Do you need anything from town?" Yumi asked as she got her purse from the kitchen counter.

"Not right now. I'll call you if I need anything." he said

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye." she said as she closed the door.

* * *

And there's the eleventh chapter of the story. Finally. I'm so sorry for taking long but i've been pretty busy lately. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review. Thank you.

Koneko


	12. Author's Note

Author note: I'm sorry for not updating in... well a pretty long time. I am working on the next chapter and i will have it updated possibly this weekend if I finish my research paper soon.

Koneko


	13. Chapter 12 The Mall, Unexpected

I've finally updated the next chapter after who knows how long. Sorry that I took so long to update, but with school work and all, it's hard to find time to write. Well enjoy the 12th chapter and please review. Tell me what you think of it.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Yumi waited impatiently at the mall's entrance for her friend to arrive. It was two hours after the time that Aelita said she would meet her there but she hadn't yet arrived. Yumi looked at her watch for the hundreth time.

"Where is she?" she asked herself hoping for a reply and unexceptedly she got one, but not from who she was hoping it would be.

"Maybe she's not coming." some one behind her said

She turned around and found herself looking at some one she wasn't expecting to see again any time soon. If that was possible.

"Ulrich, what are you doing here?" she asked

"What people usually do at this place. Shop." he answered with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that was a silly question." she said blushing slightly.

"So, you want to go inside?" he asked

"I'd like to but i'm suppose to be waiting for Aelita. She was suppose to met me here a couple of hours ago." Yumi answered.

"Well it doesn't look like she'll be coming any time soon. Why don't we go inside and wait? If she shows up we're bound to find in there some place."

"Well I guess that would be alright."

The two walked silently together into the mall, Yumi looking back every few seconds hoping to see Aelita arrive but she never came. She did hope that she'd find her some where inside the mall soon, Aelita was usually never this late for anything. It was the weekend so the mall was pretty crowded, mostly with school kids glad that there two days escape from school was finally here. Some were skating,some were skatboarding around the mall and chasing after them were the security guards telling them to either stop skating around the mall or get out, but the kids didn't seem to be listening.

"I should remember to come on week days when it's not so crowded and kids aren't trying to run you over every place you turn." Yumi said after getting bumped into by two kids on skates and a security guard. None of them stopping to say sorry.

"Lets go through here," Ulrich said pointing to a door lead to a hall going to the other side of the mall, which was where they were heading "I think it'll be less crowded in there."

"Okay, as long as I don't get run over by another security guard."

The hall wasn't crowded but there were a couple of kids hiding out, waiting for the security guards to be out of sight before going out (reminds me of the mall here at home, except there aren't many security guards to bother us). After the kids were out the hall was pretty much empty and they were almost at the other side. They got to the store and suprisingly this side of the mall didn't have as many people around as the other side did.

"Are you planning to stay with me the whole day?" Yumi asked, wondering if Ulrich didn't have any other place to go to.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do." he answered

"Okay then. You can carry my bags, and you're pretty lucky Aelita didn't show." she said walking into the store smiling.

"I have a feeling i'm not going to be too happy about this later." he said following her as she searched through the racks of clothing.

About two hours later they walked out of the mall. Yumi carrying two shopping bags and Ulrich carrying the other four or five. mumbling about why women like to shop so much and buy alot.

"Well I told you you didn't have to stay." Yumi said hearing him

"Yeah, I know, but i'm pretty much used to it. Sissi was pretty much the same way," Ulrich said with a laugh "except with her I usually had to make two more trips for the rest of the bags."

"Well I guess some people don't really ever change that much." she said opening the trunk of her car and putting the bags she was carrying inside. "But thanks for helping me shop. Odd usually starts to complain after about an hour."

"No problem," he answered putting the rest of the bags inside.

After fixing the bags and closing the trunk she turned to say goodbye to Ulrich. When she did, their lips met. She knew it wasn't right, but some thing made her kiss him back and put her hands around his neck. When they pulled back, she just looked at him, biting her lower lip and feeling guilty for what she had just done.

"Um...well, I have to get going." Yumi finally managed to say as she got into her car "Thanks for shopping with me."

"Like I said, No problem. Nice seeing you again. I'll give you a call later." he said

"OKay. Well, bye." she said, starting her car and backing out of the parking space. From her mirror she saw Ulrich leaning against the car that was next to hers and watched her drive away.


	14. Chapter 13 After Thoughts and Questions

**Okay, now this might be a little short but it's mostly just talking about what Yumi's going through after the kiss. In the next chapter...well I won't say yet. It'll be a suprise. Some of you were guessing what will happen next and most of the guesses were good but whether your close or not I won't say. You'll just have to finish reading the story to know what happen. But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I hope. Well on with the story. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

As she drove home she kept asking herself, Why did I kiss him back? Why? She wondered if it was possible that after five years she still felt something for him when she knew she shouldn't any longer? She loved Odd now, she didn't love him any more. Was it possible that maybe she stayed with Odd because he gave her the love and attention she always wanted from Ulrich. Whatever it was, it was starting to confuse her now and make her question, did she love Odd the way she thought she did, or was it just the love she felt for Ulrich which she was giving to him, because in some ways she thought them both the same.

Yumi's head was now starting to hurt from going back and forth through the same questions over and over in her mind and never getting the answers that she needed. It was all just so confusing for her now. Everthing was just so mixed up now, her feelings for both of them and who she truly loved. She parked her car next to the sidewalk of the park and sat there, not really thinking of any thing, just trying to clear up her head and find out what to do next. It's strange how something like a simple kiss could change so much in so little time.

She really didn't know what to do or know what she felt at the moment. Should she tell Odd about the kiss or just keep it to herself?

"No," she whispered "I can't tell him. And he can't find out about this... at least not untill I figure this out." Yumi sighed and looked out her window to the park. At the kids chasing each other around the playground, the happy couples walking hand in hand together, both silent and just so glad to be there together. Memories came to her of the times she spent here with Odd and the times they still came here together to just talk. But also the memories of the times she was here with Ulrich came to her too. Memories of years ago when she thought he loved her, all that before the day she saw him kissing Sissi and she felt her heart break into unfixable pieces.

Yumi finally pushed the memories and her problems far back into her head. She had to go on like every thing was normal, just like before. She'd find a way to fix every thing later.

The apartment was empty when she got home, there were a couple of messeges on the anwering machine but she didn't bother to check them, she just went into the room and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, her eyes began to close and she fell asleep, her problem no longer bothering her as she slipped into the land of dreams where nothing ever happened and everthing was just the same as before. Again, it's funny how such a small, simple thing like a kiss could change so much and cause so many problems to arise.

And unfortunantly for her, this wasn't her only one. More were still on their way and she'd find that you can't run from your problems forever. Sooner or later, you'd have to face, not matter what the outcome may be.


	15. Chapter 14 Mysterious Phone Calls

**Wow fifty-one reviews. :) Not bad for one of the first fan fiction I ever wrote. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my fic. I'll have the next few chapters up before spring break ends if I finish them. Well here's the fourteenth chapter. have fun. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Odd got home from work that night, he found Yumi already asleep on the couch. Some shopping bags were on the floor next to her. He slowly picked her up and put her on the bed in the room. After that he went into the kitchen to find something to eat. As he searched through the refridgerator the phone rang.

"Hello?" he said when he picked it up.

"Hello.Odd? It's Aelita. Is Yumi there?"

"She's asleep right now. I can wake her if you want."

"No, that's okay. Tell her to please call me when she wakes up. Bye"

"Okay bye." As soon as he hung up the phone it started to ring again.

"Aelita probably forgot something." Odd said answering it "Hello?"

There was no answer on the other end.

"Hello?" he said again

"Tell that tramp to stay away from my husband!" the voice at the other end said.

"Exuse me?Who is this?" Odd asked, but the person had already hanged up.

"Well that was strange."

"What was strange?" Yumi asked walking into the kitchen, still looking a little sleepy.

"Um, nothing. You look tired, why don't you go back to bed?"

"I've tried but I can't. I thought some tea would help me get back to sleep." she said

"Why don't you go back to bed and i'll bring you a cup of tea in a few minutes."

"Okay, thank you Odd." she said going back to the bedroom. It only took a couple of minutes after that for Yumi to fall back to sleep. But even then she still didn't get much of a good nights sleep because she was bothered by her guilty conscience all through her dreams. There were different outcomes to each one about her telling Odd or if she chose one or the other. Unfortunantly neither of the outcomes were any good because some one would get hurt and she'd end up regretting her decision.

XXXXXX The Next Morning XXXXXX

The next morning Yumi woke up to hear some one knocking on her door. Since Odd didn't seem to be around to answer it she got up and opened it. Still tired and barely awake.

"Aelita, what are you doing here so early?" she asked yawning.

"It's 11:45 Yumi. Can I talk to you, it's very important."

"No wonder Odd's not around. Well come on in." she stepped away from the door so Aelita could enter. "Do you want anything to eat or something?"

"No, thank you." Aelita answered.

"Okay, so what is it you wanted to talk about then?"

"Well first, I want to say sorry for being so late yesterday. I ran into a few problems on the way to the mall." Aeilita said "I looked for you inside but since the mall's pretty big I had some trouble. I didn't find you untill you were outside and almost leaving."

Yumi tried to remember if she had seen anyone around where her car was that day but then she also remembered some thing else.

"You saw didn't you?" Yumi asked her.

"Yes, I did. I called you last night but you were already asleep." Aelita answered.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No, I haven't told anyone. Its not really any of my business to do that but I think you should tell Odd before he finds out some other way."

"I know," Yumi said "but I just don't know how to tell him yet, or if I even should. I've been really confused since yesterday. I don't know which one of them I love any more."

"Well you're going to have to decide soon, I have a feeling Ulrich my tell him or he'll find out some way. If you wait to long the outcome may not be so good." she said

"I know,I know. But still, it's hard for me to decide when i'm now so mixed up about things," Yumi said, just then the phone started to ring. She picked it up and a few minutes later hung up.

"I have to go Aelita. One of my clients is having a bit of trouble right now. We'll talk more about this later okay?"

"Alright then. If you need any help i'll be down at the office. Bye." Aelita said as she left.

'I know she's right, but it still doesn't make things any easier. Now I have to worry that Odd will find out some other way before I get the chance to tell him myself." Yumi thought in her head as she went to her closet to find something to wear. "I'll have to tell him tonight, after that maybe things will be clearer for me and my feelings won't be as mixed up as they are now."

As she left the apartment the phone started to ring again but she didn't stop to pick it up. She thought it was probably her client, already getting impatient because she hadn't arrived yet. Yumi closed the door and started towards her car, meanwhile the caller had just finished leaving her a message on her answering machine waiting for her to hear it.


	16. Chapter 15 Not As Expected

Chapter Fifteen

Yumi walked down the street from the LunaCafe after meeting with her client. The girl,Angel, was only sixteen and her family sure did have some major problems. Kicked out of her home months ago with very little money to live on. But as she had told Yumi, it's nothing compared to being rejected by your own family with very little reason. Since this isn't really part of this story i'll just go on a head and skip back to Yumi. During the whole meeting, the most she could think of was how to tell Odd what happened the day before. She was pretty sure now of who she loved, but things don't usually come out as you planned. Most of the time any ways.

As she walked up to her apartment looking through her folder trying to sort out all the papers she felt some one grab her arm, causing her to drop the folder, the papers scattering all over the floor.

"Hey,what's the big idea?" Yumi said as she started to pick up the papers. Whoever it was lifted her straight up to face them. It was a woman with long black hair and eyes. Some one so familiar to her,even after five years had passed.

"Sissi?" she said.

"Just what do you think your doing trying to steal my husband?" Sissi said.

"Your husband?What are you talking about? I'm not trying to take Ulrich from you."

"That's not what he told me. He said you two have been having an affair the past two months."

"Look,what ever he told you it's not true. I just saw him a week ago for the first time in five years." Yumi said.

"Then why did I see you two kissing yesterday at the mall's parking lot?" Sissi asked. By now she was angrier than she had been before and she wasn't exactly buying any thing that Yumi was saying.

"You were there?" Yumi was a little bit shocked by this. She had thought that Aelita had been the only one there. Maybe some one else she knew had been there too, the way this was all turning out.

"So then it is true," Sissi said when Yumi remained silent. "You keep away from him, i'm not letting my child live with out his father. I got another one on the way and I don't want you to be ruining my family. So keep away from him or you'll be sorry." Sissi turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, Sissi! There is nothing between me and Ulrich. I only kissed him once and that was all. I'm not trying to ruin your family."

"I don't have any reason to believe you. So just leave us alone." She disappeared around the corner and Yumi didn't say any thing else. Right now she was pretty much in shock because there had been some one listening to what her and Sissi had been saying. And this isn't the way she had planned to tell him about the day before.

"Odd, it's not true." she said.

"How would I know that?" he said.

"Because I love you. You know that."

"I don't know whether to believe you or not." He turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" she called after him "Where are you going?"

"Some where."

"Odd."

"Good bye, Yumi."

She wanted to run after him, but her legs just wouldn't move. It was as if her legs were glue to the cement. Yumi sank down to the floor, tears starting to run down her cheeks. She knew that even if she did go after him, he wouldn't come back. Who knew when he would. But she knew that after hearing what Sissi had said, he would probably need some time alone to think. He'd be back. When? She didn't know.

Just like she didn't know what would happen when he did. Whether they would still be together or not. She loved him, she really did. And she wished that Ulrich had never come back and then she wouldn't be in this situation. She'd be planning a wedding already. But she'd doubted if there would be one for her this year.

When the tears dried out she picked up her papers and slowly opened the door to the apatment. Yumi left the papers on the table by the door then dropped onto one of the sofas. She was tired and it wasn't long before she sleep caught up with her.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but i'm trying to make it last as much as possible. This story is almost at its end and I don't want it to end yet. I'm sure no one else wants it to either. Well, i'll update as soon as possible. I'm starting a new story, a yugioh one. I hope you all get a chance to read it.**


	17. Chapter 16 Waiting For You To Return

Chapter Sixteen

Yumi woke up, still tired. Feeling as if the day before was just some bad dream. She really hoped to go into the kitchen and find Odd already making breakfast then giving her a quick kiss before running off to work. Late as usual. But when she got up and went to the kitchen, she found it empty. Yumi looked around the apartment and still didn't find him, or any sign that he had been there at all since yesterday.

"It wasn't a dream," Yumi said as she sank into a chair by the table. "He's really gone."

Fresh tears started to slowly fall down her cheeks, but they stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly wiped away the tears and ran to the door, hoping to see him standing there. But instead, it was Ulrich who stood at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She blamed him for what happened. If he hadn't told Sissi they had been having an affair then she wouldn't have come over and Odd wouldn't have left. She would have been able to tell Odd about the kiss and they would have been able to work every thing out. Both knowing they loved each other and that the kiss meant nothing. The kiss. She blamed Ulrich for that as well. If he hadn't kissed her, she wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.

"Sissi told me what she did yesterday. Can I come in?" he said.

"No! I want you to just go away. You're the last person I want to see at this time." she said as she slammed the door shut. But Ulrich was able to stop it before it closed.

"Okay, you're mad at me. I can understand that. And honest, I never told Sissi I was having an affair with you." Ulrich said.

"Then why did she come here and say you did?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, are you really having an affair with someone?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich was quiet for a moment before answering.

"No, i'm not. I don't know where she could have gotten the idea that I was. Look, i'm sorry about what happened. I've tried to explain to her what's really going on, but she won't listen."

"Oh great. Because of you Odd left yesterday and he hasn't come back. I'm not going to count on you helping to fix this either. Your already done enough."

"I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize to you?"

"Sorry doesn't always work Ulrich. Right now you really shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should be working things out with Sissi. I don't know what's going on with you two, i'd really rather no know. But you two have alot of problems to solve. I'm starting to think you don't love her as much as you say you do." Yumi said to him.

"I know, you're right. To tell you the truth, I really don't know what I feel any more. A part of me does love her, the other loves some one else." Ulrich looked down at his feet.

"Well Ulrich, the only thing I can say to you now is you better get yourself straight and figure out what you're going to do about Sissi. Right now, I have to figure out where Odd went and fix my own problems."

"Again, i'm sorry and I hope things work out for the two of you. Looks like you two were made for each other if you've been able to stay together this long." Ulrich said as he turned to leave.

"And I hope things work out for you too. Before you go, there is one thing I want to ask you." Yumi said.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss the other day?"

"Like I told you before, one part of me loves Sissi. The other loves some one else. That person is you. I lost my chance back in high school and since things with Sissi weren't working out too well, I thought maybe i'd have a chance with you now." Ulrich answered. "But I guess I was wrong. I can see now how much you love him. It wouldn't be right to just steal you from him like that."

"I guess i'll see you later."

"Maybe. Bye." And that was it. He left and Yumi didn't see him again for awhile.

**XXXXX Some Where In Town XXXXX**

Odd had been thinking over every thing he had heard the day before ever since he left. He knew it couldn't be true, maybe it wasn't. He didn't know for sure. He just knew it felt like a knife had been stuck into his heart when he heard it. How could it be possible that Yumi had been cheating on him the past few months when she said she had barely seen Ulrich again for the first time about a week ago? Had she been lying?

Odd had stayed at a friends house from work. Steve had gone to work earlier that morning but Odd stayed a while. He didn't really feel he was up to facing a long day of work after what happened the day before. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was Jeremie.

"Hey Odd." he said.

"How'd you know I was here?" Odd asked as he let Jeremie in.

"Lucky guess."

"He told you huh?"

Jeremie nodded. "Aelita told me what happened. She says Yumi's pretty depressed about what happened. She's worried because she doesn't know where you are and you haven't been home the past two days."

"I probably should go back and talk to her. But after what I heard, I just can't. I don't want to have to find out if it's really true."

"You're going to have to go back some time. You can't hide from it forever. From what Aelita's told me, you don't really have much to worry about. Now go back and talk to Yumi. But do us both a favor and shower first."

Odd laughed. "You're probably right. Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yumi lay in bed, the same as she had for the past day and a half, rather depressed. Aelita did the best she could to help, but Yumi just stayed in the room. Asleep most of the times, and eating little. Today she had gotten up and was sitting on the sofa, watching t.v. She watched a movie, a sad little love story with a happy ending. The same as all the rest. She threw a pillow at the t.v and turned it off.

'Loves not always like that. There aren't always happy endings." she thought as she went into the kitchen. She was hungry and felt as if she hadn't eaten in days. As she searched through the refrigerator for some thing to eat, she heard the door bell ring and lazly walked to the door to answer it.

Standing there in the door way was the face she had been wanting to see the most in the past two days. Even though it felt years since he left.

"Odd." she said as she hugged him. Tears running down her cheeks and onto his shoulder.

* * *

** Here's to another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. There is about only one or two chapters left for this story to end. I will update as soon as possible. But i really rather not because I don't want to end the story so soon. But I will have to. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Only two more left.**


	18. Chapter 17 I love you

oh look another chapter. Sorry about the wait people.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

Yumi lay in bed, the same as she had for the past day and a half, rather depressed. Aelita did the best she could to help, but Yumi just stayed in the room. Asleep most of the times, and eating little. Today she had gotten up and was sitting on the sofa, watching t.v. She watched a movie, a sad little love story with a happy ending. The same as all the rest. She threw a pillow at the t.v and turned it off.

'Loves not always like that. There aren't always happy endings." she thought as she went into the kitchen. She was hungry and felt as if she hadn't eaten in days. As she searched through the refrigerator for some thing to eat, she heard the door bell ring and lazly walked to the door to answer it.

Standing there in the door way was the face she had been wanting to see the most in the past two days. Even though it felt years since he left.  
"Odd." she said as she hugged him. Tears running down her cheeks and onto his shoulder.

"I missed you Yumi," He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I missed you too. I'm glad you came back."

"Well, I might not be staying too long," Odd said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Yumi,I want you to tell me what happened between you and Ulrich."

"We kissed and that's it. I swear to you nothing else happened."

"But why did you do that?Do you not love me anymore?"  
(Author:anybody else think this is a little sappy or is it just me? O.o i'll just let you continue reading now.)

"I don't know. I guess I was confused," Yumi responded.

"Are you still confused?" He asked.

"No, i'm not. I know now that I love you and I always have."  
Odd kissed her lightly on the lips, "I was hoping you would say that."  
Just then there was a knock on the door.

"It's open,"they both said together.  
Aelita came in with Jeremie following behind her.

"Aelita,let them have their privacy," he was saying.

"I just want to see if they're alright," she responded.

Odd laughed, "It's okay Jeremie. We're fine now."

"Oh good,"said Aelita, "So we can plan the wedding then?"

"Aelita," Jeremie said.

"What?"

Odd and Yumi looked at each other.  
"Well, we've been engaged for about five years. Do you think it's time to have a wedding yet?"

"You know what,"she said kissing him on the cheek. "I think it is. Let's get married. Aelita, do you think you can help me plan it?"

"Of course. We're friends aren't we?" Aelita said.  
**x x x x x x x _Days Later _x x x x x x x x x x x x  
**Yumi and Aelita busied themselves planning the wedding while Odd and Jeremie tried to keep out of their way as much as possible. Mostly because whenever they asked them for their opinion they always went the opposite way. Their only job was to get tuxes,mail the invitations(which they mailed wrong...lol ), and not forget to attend the rehearsal dinner. The wedding would be in no sooner than a month once spring came and the flowers bloomed. Aelita and Yumi tried on nearly every dress at the shop trying to find just the right on for the wedding. None of them seemed perfect enough.  
As Yumi tried on another dress she saw someone's face in the mirror standing behind her.  
"I haven't seen Ulrich in about two weeks Sissi. So you might want to try asking someone else what he's been up to." Yumi said backing away from the mirror.

"I know. I've been wanting to apologize for a while," Sissi responded. "I guess I kind of overreacted. I didn't have any real proof that he was cheating on me. But I guess, that day I saw him kiss you I just got jealous. Things hadn't been going so well with us for a while."

"You should have talked to him about instead of jumping to conclusions Sissi."

"I know, we're kind of working on that right now."

"Well thank you for apologizing but in a way it was my fault too. I shouldn't have kissed him knowing he was with you and that I loved Odd." Yumi said.

"I guess it makes us even."

"I guess so."

"Are you picking out a wedding dress?" Sissi asked.

"No I just do this for fun," Yumi responded.

"Don't be so rude. That dress makes you look fat anyways."

"Hey!"

"Hold on i'll be right back."  
Yumi waited in front of the mirror as Sissi disappeared some where into the other end of the shop and came back with a dress hanging over her arm.

"Here, this ought to hide it," she said holding up a victorian style dress.

"It looks beautiful," Yumi said.

"Well stop staring at it and try it on. I have to go. Have a nice life," Sissi said.

"Thanks, you too." she said waving good bye as Sissi left.  
Yumi went into the dressing room and tried on the dress. It was a perfect fit. She went out and stood in front of the mirror checking it from every angle to make sure it was just right. Aelita popped up behind her.

"I think I found my dress, Aelita. What do you think?" Yumi said to her.

"I think it's gorgeous and it looks perfect on you." Aelita responded.

"So do I. I'll take it."  
They paid for the dress and headed down the street to the flower shop for the decorations. There was still so much more to do before the wedding and so little time to get ready.

* * *

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
Well I guess this may be the end of our little story. The next chapter will be pretty short if I ever get to it. It's the conclusion and the wedding. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and thank you all for being so patient.**


End file.
